herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daredevil (Marvel)
Matthew Michael Murdock '''AKA Daredevil '''is a hero from Marvel comics who was blinded in an accident which also bestowed him a type of radar-sense that enhance all his other senses to a greater extent than a normal human being. He becomes a costumed vigilante after the death of his father as well as a lawyer. Background Matt Murdock grew up in New York City in Hell's Kitchen, as such crime and poverty were everyday sights for him. Matt was born into poverty however his father, Jack, worked tirelessly as a boxer to save up for Matt's future to give him a life, leaving Matt with a decent colleage fund considering his home-life. As a result of his fathers tireless efforts Matt apllied himself to the study of law. One day Matt saw a blind man in his neighborhood about to be hit by a truck and pushed him out of the way. The man was saved but the truck spilled some of it's cargo, toxic waste as it turned out, and hitting Matt, blinding him. Though Matt got prompt medical attention the damage to his eyes was extensive and he was permanently blind. Matt was still attending lawschool when the accident occured and had to keep up his studies in-between learning to adapt to being blinded. Matt spent every spare moment he wasn't studying law to started himself to get by without sight. Matt began to adapt quickly to being blind until his remaining four sense were extremely heightened. Matt was also able to retain detailed information practically forever down to the smallest details. There is much ambiguity to how much of this was due to the mutation from the waste and how much was natural human adaption, but whatever the case Matt wound up with senses that made him more sensitive to his surroundings than he had ever been when he had his sight. By the time Matt had earned his law degree he was able to get by better than people with their sight were, being able to track people by smell, detect when they were lying via heartbeat and hear people coming from over 50 feet away. Vigilante of Justice By the Matt passed his bar exam he had developed peek human senses. Matt had also been training himself physically more and more as his studies allowed so he could allow his reaction time to coorespond with his new senses. Jack Murdock was starting to making a name for himself as a boxing contendr and invited Matt to one of his matches that promised to be a land-mark match. Jack would find that the game was to be fixed and he was to take a fall, however Jack could not bare to lose intentionally with his son as witness and refused to play along. Jack won but the game's fixer did not take kindly to the upset and just minutes after the fights concluded Jack was killed on the street. Matt made up his mind to avenge his father though, after Matt had gotten his money and licensing together to start his own law-firm with his friend Franklin "Froggy" Nelson he decided to take justice into his own hands. Matt dressed up to protect his identity and used his tracking skills and athletic training to find, incapacitate and bring in the fixer and his crew. The identity the papers gave Matt's vigilante persona was "The Death Defying Daredevil", Matt liked the name and kept it. He would go on to reuse his alter ego to track criminals he could not touch through the legal system and bring them to justice. Friends and Foes He has fought against many villains such as the Kingpin and Bullseye. Another of his chief enemies however is also his former lover Elektra, and the two have since had a very strained, complicated, and frequently hostile relationship. Daredevil has also had romantic relationships with his secretary Karen Page and fellow superhero Black Widow. He maintains a good friendship with Spider-Man, and the two know one another's secret identities. Gallery Daredevil.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Lawyers Category:Orphans Category:In love heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Life Saver Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Defenders Members Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:World Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:One-Man Army Category:Classic Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Disney Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Bikers Category:Rescuers Category:The Icon Category:Family Savers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Category:Black Widow Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Hulk Heroes